


Birth of Revenge

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Character Diversity Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M, GX Flash Bingo, Minor Character Death, Off-screen Character Death, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Camula loathes humans in almost every universe.  Sometimes they killed her people.  Sometimes, they just killed one person.





	Birth of Revenge

**Title:** Birth of Revenge  
**Characters:** Camula|| **Romance:** Camula x Ruthven/Ruthven x Camula  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A75: write about a pairing that is not your OTP (Camula x Ruthven); GX Flash Bingo, #122, Camula; Character Diversity Boot Camp, #34, alone  
**Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness. It's also set somewhat in the past of the main storyline. Also, Ruthven is an OC created by SilvorMoon and used with her permission.  
**Summary:** Camula loathes humans in almost every universe. Sometimes they killed her people. Sometimes, they just killed one person.

* * *

Ruthven’s hand was still warm in her own. He lay there, still and unmoving, eyes closed and far too peaceful. 

Vampires didn’t need to breathe, if they were undead. But she and Ruthven both came from the clan of living vampires. They needed to breathe. 

He wasn’t breathing. 

Camula’s fingers dug into the rug beneath her. Her breath hung in her throat and she wanted to scream until she could do nothing more. 

They’d taken him from her. The one she loved more than any in all the world and they’d _taken him from her_. 

She didn’t know how. There weren’t any signs of a wound. He lay where he’d fallen, nothing else in the entire castle that was out of place. 

The doors had even been locked, just as they should be. The servants knew of nothing having gone wrong. They would not have dared to lie to her. 

But there he lay, and while she did not know how he’d fallen, she knew that he _had_ fallen and she knew one thing. 

_Humans. Humans did this._

There was a village not that far away, one that boasted many humans and some of them were skilled in… 

Her eyes narrowed. While these humans weren’t warriors with weapons, many of them did fight with cards. If someone brought in the stones of death, then Ruthven could’ve, would’ve fallen without a wound on him. 

As he lay now. Woundless. Breathless. Lifeless. 

Someone, a duelist, had done this. A duelist had taken her love from her. 

For the last couple of decades, Camula had entertained herself with dueling. She’d never kliled with dueling; there were other ways if she wished someone to die, ones that she found far more interesting. She’d frequently fed from those who she defeated in duels, wagering it as a consequence. 

Now the thought of that village of humans, where she’d found a few opponents and meals from time to time, burned bright in her mind. 

She rose to her feet and called for the servants. Ruthven deserved far more than just to be forgotten here, no matter the extent of her rage. 

Someone had come in here without her permission, slipping by the servants, and slain the mighty Vampire Summoner. Camula would not let that stand. But first she would do her duty to the dead. 

Vampires seldom left behind bodies. It all depended on just how they died. There were rules for how to deal with them when it happened. So now Camula and her servants arranged for a funeral pyre. As the flames reached up to the starlit skies, Camula tried to feel her beloved’s soul one last time. 

But there was nothing at all there to feel and her rage stoked even higher. 

She would unleash her vengeance on that human village and on all the others that she found. It did not matter who did the deed. _All_ duelists and all humans were her enemies now. 

Cold or hot, revenge would be sweet. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Well, I had fun killing off one of the few OCs I actually like! *sends him back to SilvorMoon*


End file.
